Te extraño, te olvido y te amo
by xamortentiax
Summary: “…¿Cuántas veces te habré dicho Te amo? Demasiadas, aún así no fueron suficientes…” . Dr&Hr, Song fic, One Shot.


"**Te extraño, te olvido y te amo"**

Por Agatha Black Malfoy 

**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad  
desde que te fuiste no me queda mas  
que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento  
**

_Y ahí estoy, como todos los días. Aquí estoy, agonizando poco a poco, existiendo sólo de los recuerdos del ayer. Aquí estoy, en el lugar donde te vi por última vez. _

_¡Y es que te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte¿cómo no estar en la penumbra cada noche, cada día, cada amanecer?. De mi mente no se borran aquellos recuerdos; cuando cada noche me aferraba a ti mientras me hacías eternamente tuya. Y ahora estoy sola, sabiendo que nunca nadie me hará sentir lo que sólo tú podías provocar, lo que solo tú podías._

_Pero no deseo seguir en la oscuridad y soledad por siempre; quiero ver la luz de esperanza que sé que esta oculta esperándome._

_Si tan solo nunca te hubiera conocido…Todo sería tan distinto. Nunca habría entendido el calor que otorga un abrazo, el deseo que permite un beso, las vibraciones que concede una caricia… Nunca habría aprendido lo que es amar. _

**Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión  
en cada resquicio de mi corazón  
como hacerte a un lado  
de mis pensamientos  
Por ti, por ti, por ti,  
he dejado todo sin mirar atrás  
aposte la vida y me deje ganar  
**

_¿Cuántas veces te habré dicho Te amo?. Demasiadas, aún así no fueron suficientes. Pero no te importó, te marchaste de todas maneras. Me abandonaste, siendo que me habías prometido todo un futuro juntos. _

_Antes de ti, mi vida era normal. Podía ser simplemente yo, Hermione Jane Granger. ¡Pero tenías que aparecer para transformarme completamente!. Desde el día en que te entregué mi corazón, yo sólo vivía si es que tu corazón palpitaba, si es que tus pulmones inhalaban suficiente aire, sólo si es que estabas tú a mi lado. Y ahora, ahora no sé cómo es que estoy viva. Ahora, ahora no quiero estarlo. _

_¿De qué me sirve vivir?. De nada. Tú eras mi razón, mi inconciencia, mi mundo. Muchas veces te quise olvidar, pero me era imposible. Tu esencia me perseguía, marcaste a fuego vivo cada beso tuyo que recorrió mi piel; y ahora, mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez… Más que mi cuerpo, mi alma. _

**Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...  
**

_¿Qué fue lo que nos unió, me pregunto. Después de tantas discusiones, de tantas agresiones, de tanto dolor… Sin embargo, a tu lado pasé los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida. Juntos logramos luchar contra las diferencias y las oposiciones. Juntos, tú y yo, ideamos un amor eterno, una vida para siempre. Y ahora, me los arrebataste en tan sólo un segundo. Y yo sigo aquí, donde te vi por última vez. **  
**_

_Sé que hubieses dado la vida por mí, que preferías mi felicidad antes que la tuya, que me amabas más que a nadie en el mundo… Pero no sabía que me dejarías. Y eso, es lo que ni mi corazón, alma, mente y cuerpo pueden comprender ni perdonarte. _

_Muchas veces nos odiamos desenfrenadamente, más aún, juntos logramos superar aquella rivalidad para convertirla en amor. Pero creo, que ahora he comenzado a odiarte aún más que antes. Sí, odiarte. Nunca perdonaré tu alevosía, nunca perdonaré que me hayas abandonado, sin siquiera decir una mísera palabra. Ahora, ahora aquí estoy, desgarrándome el alma, en el lugar que te vi por última vez. _

_Eres culpable. ¡Culpable de tantas cosas!. Eres culpable de haberme dado el cielo, para después tener que conformarme con el infierno. Eres culpable, culpable de haberme entregado tu corazón, para después tener que ver como el mío se destrozaba sin perdón. Eres culpable de cada caricia que dejaste en mí, de cada beso que me tatuaste, eres culpable de ser lo que fuiste… Draco, Draco Malfoy. _

**He perdido todo, hasta la identidad  
y si lo pidieras mas podría dar  
es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado**

_Solo pensar o pronunciar tu maldito nombre hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca. ¿Cómo no?. Si eras tan perfecto… Tu piel, blanca como la nieve que se posa en las montañas después de una tormenta brutal; tus ojos, grises como aquellos días nublados donde la sensibilidad está a flor de piel; tu boca, roja… Roja como la sangre, que cualquier vampiro bebería sin recapacitarlo dos veces. Tu cuerpo, perfecto… Tan perfecto como la vida juntos que me prometiste tantas veces bajo la luna llena. _

_Pero hoy me vengo a despedir. No porque quiera, si no porque mañana no tendré fuerzas para venir acá, al lugar donde te vi por última vez. Donde te vi por última vez, donde estabas tu belleza era inigualable, donde vi en tu rostro una paz gratificante. Sin embargo, hoy vengo a decirte adiós. _

**Me enseñaste el limite de la pasión  
y no me enseñaste a decir adiós  
he aprendido ahora  
que te has marchado  
Por ti, por ti, por ti...  
he dejado todo sin mirar atrás  
aposte la vida y me deje ganar**

_No sé si el motivo es que me amaste demasiado o que yo te amé más de lo que debía; a lo mejor, fue que nos amamos excesivamente los dos. Pero¿por qué si dicen que el amor es lo más bello que pueda existir, yo estoy sufriendo tanto?. _

_Te amé, y pensaba que sería para siempre. Ahora, te perdí, y puedo asegurar que te perdí para siempre._

_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en el recuerdo, y mi corazón me dice que nunca te olvidaré._

_Pero al quedarme sola sabiendo que te he perdido, comienzo a amarte como jamás imaginé. _

_¿Qué paradoja, no crees?. Pero más incongruencia fue la mía, fue pensar que junto a ti viviría en un paraíso existente sólo para nosotros dos; donde no importaría lo que otros pensaran, donde no existiría el tiempo, el dolor, el hambre… Donde sólo existiríamos nosotros dos, donde existiría solamente nuestro amor. Más aún, hoy sé que todo fue un sueño. Y tal como desperté tan violentamente de él, hoy espero despertar de esta pesadilla que me aniquila segundo a segundo. _

**Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...  
Te amo**

_Y aquí estoy, en el lugar que te vi por última vez, cuando te vi vestido de blanco, cuando parecías un ángel. Mi ángel. Mi ángel de la oscuridad. _

_Mi corazón, un día, tuvo un ansia suprema, que aún hoy lo embriaga cual lo embriagara ayer; quería aprisionar un alma en un poema, y que viviera siempre... Pero no pudo ser. _

_Siempre te he dicho que será la última vez que te visitaré, pero hoy así será; mañana no estaré viva y quizás nos encontremos donde tú estás ahora. Más aún, no te perdonaré…_

_Te digo adiós aunque sé que mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.  
Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

_Por eso hoy he venido con esta rosa negra, para depositarla en tu lecho, para sellar lo que alguna vez podría haber sido el amor más puro y bello visto jamás. Para olvidar lo que alguna vez fue mi mayor alegría, pero que hoy se ha convertido y mayor angustia. Para olvidarte a ti, a ti a quien amaré por toda una eternidad… Ya sea muerta en vida, o viviendo en tu muerte. _


End file.
